Blood Bond
by KillinBuddy
Summary: A stranger appears at hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin. But who does he remind Harry of?
1. Storms suck

Not even a month and he was already buried waist deep in assignments. Most of them he would be able to fly through the night before they were due and still manage to make them look well thought out. The ones he was stuck working on tonight he knew he'd never have done well enough to get anything even resembling a good grade. How was he supposed to know everything about potions anyway? It wasn't like he could learn anything with Snape always on him about any little problem, some of which he hadn't even been the cause.

The common room was illuminated by the soft glow of a dying fire and the occasional strike of lightning coming from the windows. He had placed a silencing charm around him when the storm started so that he couldn't distract himself with even the sounds of the storm raging outside. The normally congested room was completely empty, the only other thing being Crookshanks who was curled on a chair across from him.

Glancing at his watch Harry sighed "Looks like I won't finish this one either" he said to the cat that just looked at him before dozing off again. He had made a resolution to at least try in Potions. It might get Snape off his back if he made an effort in the class and it helped to momentarily take his mind off Sirius. Even though he had tried to improve in the class it didn't seem to help. He wasn't even sure how he had gotten into it as Snape had made it clear that only those with the best O.W.L.'s would make his class.

Shutting the book he had been using he collected his things together, taking off the silencing charm as he gathered his wand. With all his stuff tucked into his bag he climbed the stairs as quietly as he could to the boys dorm rooms. He set his bag at the foot of his bed leaning against his trunk before collapsing into the bed. Barely having the energy to pull the curtain shut he was sound asleep in seconds.

* * *

A figure stood in Dumbledore's office. A large black cloak clung to the human body beneath it. It was soaked through from the downpour outside but the figure didn't bother to take it off or even lower the hood. Even with all of the odds and ends in the office the figure barely glanced at its surroundings.

When Dumbledore came in he smiled, eyes twinkling "Ah! I see you made it here then. The trip was good I hope?" He asked as he made his way to his desk and offered a tin of lemon drops to the figure who, nodding, ignored them. Seeing that his offer was being refused Dumbledore set the tin back on his desk "Wonderful! Though I would assume you are tired now so I'll make this quick" He stood and wandered over to a shelf retrieving a rather old and warn hat. With his odd smile he sat the hat on the figures head not even bothering to remove the wet hood first.

A small voice mumbled in the figures ear "hum... Interesting. You as well have the ability to be in any one of the houses. Brave, Loyal, a good mind..." ignoring most of the hat's ramblings 'what do you mean you as well?' it could just feel the hat smirking at its question "yes, I believe you could blend in to any house" The hat continued ignoring the question 'If you refuse to answer me then just place me already' Again it could feel the smirk "you have no objection to what I choose? Good, then I believe you will be the most uses in Slytherin!" Hearing the last word said out loud the hat was removed.

Dumbledore returned the hat to its place his twinkling eyes filled with curiosity. After shifting through some papers on his desk he found what he was looking for. Handing the parchment over to the figure he smiled "Will be your schedule for now. If any of the classes seem a bit over your head," He doubted that but it was his job to say it "come to me and we will sort it out" Standing the headmaster started for the door "If you will follow me I'll show you to your temporary rooms for the night"

The figure followed Dumbledore down the deserted halls of the school. He stopped at a door before looking to the figure. "Breakfast starts at six and you have your schedule... All your stuff has been brought up. I believe that should be everything. Good night"

Nodding its head the figure said its first word since arriving at the school "goodnight" It was short and sounded more like a formal goodbye that was forced out. The voice while sounding cold and distant was rather soft toned and held the formalness one would expect from an adult. The voice was definitely male even through the soft quiet tones. Having said his goodbye he opened the door to his temporary rooms.

Walking in he paid no heed to his surroundings. The first room was a living room area with a couch and a few chairs around a glowing fire. He tried the first door, a bedroom. A nice bed was in the center of the room, a dresser, and set and the foot of the bed, his trunk. Going to the second door he found a bathroom. With a sigh he got ready for a nice hot bath, upstairs in the Gryffindor tower Harry was falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

All right so it's short and probably has thousands of mistakes. If you see a mistake tell me and I'll fix it. It's nine and I just thought of this, one of those times a story line just attacks you. I hope its at least fairly original cause I can't remember having ever seen one like where this is going. I didn't want to go into the next day cause it just... it seems right to end it here. Anyway, comments will be appreciated and please keep in mind I was half asleep while writing it so I know it sucks. I'll try and make it better I swear!


	2. One word: Potions

"Harry" The voice penetrated his dreams even as the boy desperately tried to keep a hold of them but it slipped through his fingers like water "Haaaaaaaaaaaarry" the voice whined now and he could feel hands shaking his shoulders. Pulling away from the hands he groaned. "Harry if you don't get up Hermione is gunna..."

Another interrupted Ron's voice as the door opened "Harry! Get up now or you're going to be late!" With another groan Harry sat up fumbling for his glasses before realizing that he fell asleep with them on last night. "Harry how late did you stay up last night? You said you'd only be a minute"

Ignoring the girl, he pulled himself out of bed "Just give me a couple minutes" he muttered irritably as he grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the showers. Not caring when he shut the door in their faces muttering, "Give me one damn moments peace"

Harry dropped into a seat in the great hall about a half an hour later. "Well finally! We we're starting to think you'd drown yourself," The red head said between bites off food receiving one of Hermione's patented scolding looks.

"Sod off Ron, I'm not in the mood for a lecture from you" Harry said pulling food to his plate. He'd get enough of them today, from potions, Transfiguration, and Charms though he'd have time to do the charms homework during lunch. It helped to know that he wouldn't be surrounded by Slytherins in potions, as most of them either didn't continue the class or didn't have enough O.W.L.'s to.

Hermione looked to him disapprovingly but he didn't notice as his attention was drawn to the doors. He had thought that he had been the last person to come in but he supposed he was wrong. The boy that came in was someone he had never seen before. He had long silky black hair that ended just at his shoulder blades with dark red streaks in the front that framed his face. His eyes were a deep emerald green and he would have just screamed royalty had he not been warring baggy black pants and a large shirt that he was practically swimming in.

Without a seconds hesitation he walked over to the Slytherin table. Sitting down as the others automatically made room for him as though they were used to it. "Wonderful, another snake who thinks he's a king" he heard the red head mutter next to him but ignored the comment. He couldn't place it but the boy looked familiar. Hermione pulled him out of his musings "Come on, you don't want to be late again" Ron clapped Harry on the back "He'll have your head for sure this time"

At the Slytherin table the boy was fixatedly ignoring his housemates. It was interesting to see if people got angry or just gave up. He was happy to see that most of them just gave up trying to pull him into conversation but was starting to get annoyed with a rather boorish looking girl that persisted in talking with him, responding or not.

"Bulstrode" A blond boy said sounding rather bored "don't you have a class to get to?" With an indigent huff the girl got up and left. The boy smirked satisfied that he had gotten rid of her "I'm Malfroy, Draco Malfroy" he said now turning to the newest Slytherin extending his hand.

Hesitating only a moment he took the offered hand "Kieran Evens"

Harry and Hermione sat at the back of the potions class. Ron hadn't received the necessary O.W.L.'s to get in and Harry had been sure that he hadn't either. Harry was lost in thought while Hermione kept trying to get his attention. He was only brought back to real life when Malfroy and the new Slytherin walked in talking about something. It was going to drive him crazy if he couldn't figure out who the boy reminded him of.

Cutting his thoughts short, Professor Snape came in his usual dramatic way but stopped short his gaze on Kieran for a moment before he continued to his desk. The professor went about his usual routine, waving his wand the instructions wrote themselves on the board. He snapped at them to get busy before starting to grade assignments at his desk.

Harry pot up silently volunteering to get his and Hermione's ingredients while she prepared the caldron. He managed to get everything with only the small mishap of Neville tripping over his own feet in front of him. Apparently the boy could do very well as long as Snape wasn't hovering over him. Heading back to his table Harry let himself get lost in his thoughts. Before he knew what had happened he found himself on the hard floor of the dungeons. Looking up he could have sworn he had seen the opened container float gently to the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" The soft voice had a hard edge to it, if that made any sense. He looked over to see the new Slytherin gathering up his own ingredients. Now that he was closer to the boy he could see silver specks in his deep green eyes that he thought looked eerily like his own save for the silver.

Harry pulled all his own ingredients into his arms before standing. Rather embarrassed that he hadn't been paying enough attention to his surroundings that he had ran into someone, his gaze was focused on the floor. He muttered "sorry" before as quickly as humanly possible made his way back to Hermione.

As the class went on he was starting to find it odd that Snape hadn't jumped at the chance to take away points from him. Come to think of it no one had seemed to notice anything had happened. Hermione elbowed him in the side. Pulling himself up he focused on the root he had been cutting rather badly.

"Mr. Potter" The drawl was all too familiar and very much unwanted "It amazes me how you got in this class when you can't even cut a simple root correctly." Ignoring him Harry tried desperately to fix the roots he had practically ruined.

By the end of the class Snape had taken a total of 15 points from Gryffindore, Neville actually had a fairly well done potion to turn in, and Harry escaped the dungeons without a detention even with the unfinished assignment. All in all, it wasn't so bad of a potions class.

All right, I had finished a bit of this right after having done the first chapter but I got really tired and figured I'd finish later sooo... here is. Any comments would be appreciated and please remember I'm feeling like crap right now so any flames will probably get a nasty message back.

Oh I forgot last time, all I own is my Draco who I have locked in a closet.... It's my closet of doom with all of my obsessions. Well, night... I might actually do the third chapter tonight too as I have an idea for it... big fun! Night


	3. Quidditch spats

Harry made his way out to the Quidditch field early the next morning. Angelina had insisted that they needed to get in as much training as possible before the first match. Even if it was only Hufflepuff, she had told them to use that match as practice as well for, as she put it, the real battles.

While he was all for training to make sure they defeated the Slytherins this year, Harry really didn't see how it would help if he was half asleep during the training. Upon entering the locker room he could see that everyone else was, like him, half asleep. They were barely listening to Angelina's talk about what new strategies they should attempt.

Once they finally were all ready they made their way out of the Gryffindore locker rooms. Their morning wasn't exactly made any better by the sight of the Slytherin team standing on the pitch. Draco had apparently been working out the kinks of a play that had just made was almost to the point of hexing one of the chasers.

"Wanting to get a decent team this year?" He heard the red head next to him yell to the Slytherin's "You'll have to get a decent Seeker first" Harry didn't even bother to scold Ron for trying to start a fight. It was too early and if the red head wanted to get his ass hexed then so be it.

This brought the blonde's attention away from the chaser who looked rather pleased that his wraith was pointed elsewhere for the time. "I won't even bother with the likes of you. I'll just let the bludgers take care of it" Harry thought he looked rather confident about that statement but it was probably just the fact that he was half asleep. "Hey Kieran!" Draco called behind him. The boy came out from the group of Slytherins "what do you think?"

He pushed the hair out of his but it only fell back into place as he looked over the Gryffindores. His gaze landed on Harry "He's their Seeker?" Getting a nod from Draco he looked over Harry a little skeptical "Let's hope he's better on a broom then his feet" he said getting laughs from the Slytherins even if they didn't really know what he meant.

"I booked the pitch Malfroy" Angelina said stepping up for her seeker "so you can just sod off," Harry was wondering why Kieran was there in the first place. He wasn't warring Quiddich robes, which brought up the question of why the Professors hadn't made him ware the school robes.

Draco shrugged "We were just finishing anyway" he waved his team to the Slytherin locker rooms "You all can go get changed" They all started for the locker rooms leaving Kieran watching the Gryffindore team. Draco noticed he wasn't there and looked back "Hey vulpes, you figuring out what to put on their graves?"

Kieran looked to him giving a nod to say he was coming before looking back to Harry "Watch where your going. I won't be so kind next time." He said in an oddly casual way, as if commenting on the weather, before following after the Slytherins.

"What did he mean?" The red head asked from beside him. Seeming to voice what everyone else was thinking.

Harry shook his head; turning away from the retreating forms of Kieran and Draco "Its nothing" He saw Ron looking like he was going to protest and added "so are we going to work on the plays or not?"

Flying helped to clear his mind. Though it was just a practice he put all his effort into the plays they ran. He just caught sight of the snitch when he heard a yell. Looking toward where it had come from he saw a rather irritated Ron yelling at Kieran who seemed to pay him no heed.

Glancing back to where the tiny golden ball had been just seconds before he knew it would be gone. With a sigh he flew to the stands where the Slytherin was still ignoring Ron's ranting. He could make out a little of what the red-head was yelling as he got closer "Blood Spy! Snake!"

Finally turning his attention to Ron "And what are you going to do about it?" At that moment Harry got the sinking feeling that Kieran was more dangerous then even Voldemort. It was ridicules and the feeling was gone as soon as it came.

Ron was stunned to silence, to which Harry figured was a first. Angelina stepped up now that the red-head's temper was temporarily quelled "We have a right to practice without Slytherins snooping around. I..."

Kieran interrupted her "First, you will get this straight, I don't snoop. I sat here in full view until your Keeper tried to take my head off with his broom" Ron was about to defend his actions but Kieran continued cutting him off "Second, I don't care if you own this damn pitch I have every right to be here"

Getting the feeling that wands would be drawn soon Harry quickly put in "Breakfast should be out in the Great Hall, I'm going to go get some" Tugging at Ron's arm "You were complaining that you were hungry, come on"

Attention diverted to the prospect of eating Ron began to lead the way back to the castle. The rest of the Gryffindor team followed after him, some sending a glare at Kieran as they went by. With a sigh of relief at having stopped what could have ended up as an all out war of Gryffindors and Slytherins, Harry started to follow after his teammates.

"Potter" The call stopped him as he looked back "Its rather amusing how you have them wrapped around your finger" He tried to protest but was stopped "Should have been a Slytherin" Having said what he had wanted to say Kieran started toward the castle.

It took a moment before he yelled out after the Slytherin's back "I do not!" For his efforts, however childish, he was only rewarded with a slight wave, as the Slytherin didn't even turn around.

* * *

. Someone has been bugging me to work on it so... I got the third chapter done. I swear I'll finish this fic at least! I was entirely sure if she would let me use her name on here so I chose the safer rout. Lobelia07 hehehe sorry I couldn't help it. Anyway as always feedback would be nice but not entirely necessary... I should work on my summaries... 


	4. Defending Against what?

Harry fumed through breakfast. He realized that he shouldn't have let Kieran's comment get to him and why it bothered him so much he wasn't sure. Cutting off that line of thought he growled at himself "It's because he said that I'm like those cocky bastards" It didn't help his temper that the Slytherin didn't show up during the meal, if only so that he could glare across the room at him.

"Umm…. Harry?" Hermione's voice broke through his mental ranting. She was getting worried as he was butchering his food. "Are you alright?" She asked noticing she had his attention.

He looked to his friends who were eyeing him wearily "You were muttering to yourself and if looks could kill… look at Malfoy" The red head got a glare from Hermione for that comment but it was short lived as she looked back to Harry concerned.

"You're not still angry at Dumbledor are you?" It was the closet they had come to mentioning Sirius in front of him. She was certain that while he wasn't as angry on the outside as he was at the end of 5th year but she still thought that he was hiding his pain and grief for the man.

Harry turned his glare on her "no" He knew that was a lie, at least partially. While he was still angry that Dumbledor didn't tell him what he needed to know in time, he knew that it wasn't entirely his fault. Harry had to put as much blame on his self as he did on the headmaster, maybe even more so. If he had done as he was told, he would have learnt Occlumency and Sirius would be safe, if not more then mildly annoyed in Grimmauld Place. Getting up he cut off the trail of thoughts that would no doubt have him exploding again like he had in the headmasters office "I believe we have class to get to"

Harry was the first to arrive to Defense Against Dark Arts. Much to his pleasure, Hermione and Ron had remained in the Great Hall. It wasn't like he was really angry with them, well maybe a little for bringing it up, but he'd rather be alone. He sat down on the edge of a window, curling himself up in the corner.

It couldn't have been but a minute or two later when Professor Rutherford wondered in. He was a rather short man, though Harry wasn't sure if that was appropriate, as he wasn't really a man. The professor looked barely over 17. While he couldn't have been over 4'10, 5 foot at most he had a build that made it look normal, at least when he wasn't dwarfed by Snape. Harry assumed that Dumbledor figured that if he could get someone right out of school they wouldn't have had time to join any side.

Having spotted his early student Professor Rutherford wondered over. Pushing silver hair out of deep blue eyes he smiled. "Either you're entirely too excited or you're hiding" He seemed to have not gotten into the role as a teacher and was still stuck as a student chatting with another "It doesn't really matter either way, unless you want to talk about it" he paused thinking over how that sounded "though you probably have too many people asking you to tell them what's wrong"

Harry blinked a few times before chuckling slightly. It seemed that they hadn't gotten a teacher sent from Voldemort this year, or maybe they had and he was just a bad judge of character. "Defense is a great class but not great enough to have me wanting to go to it early all the time"

The professor nodded seeming to understand completely "You might want to find a more hidden hiding place though, just a suggestion" Realizing how that might sound he added quickly "though I don't mind you being here" Having said that he nodded in a way that seemed kind of like a half bow before wondering over to his desk.

He had peace for a few more minutes before people started filling into the room chatting happily with each other. It may have sounded cruel but Harry wanted to beat them all with their own arms. Now rather irritated that his peace was interrupted he made his way irritably through across the room to his seat. In his annoyance he didn't bother going around anyone and thus received quite a number of indigent huffs as he pushed past people. Slumping in his seat he prayed that they would start off with notes or something that wouldn't force him to interact with anyone.

Ron dropped into the seat next to him and unsuccessfully tried to look at Harry without letting on what he was doing. The red head seemed to want to say something but didn't seem sure on how to say it without angering Harry further. After awhile he just gave up, turning his attention to the front where Professor Rutherford was waiting for everyone to settle in.

The young professor looked over his class carefully yet managed to maintain a detached manor in his scrutiny. Sitting on the edge of his desk like that, Harry had to admit he looked even more like one of the students. Apparently satisfied with his search of them, he stood up smiling.

Most of the class was still up and chatting with each other assuming that the teacher had yet to arrive. The professor didn't even seem to notice though as he just started speaking. "Pixies, Werewolves, Boggarts, the unforgivables, all of _Defensive Magical Theory_…" He paused as if considering what he was saying "does that sound about right?" he asked the closest person to him, who in turn hadn't listened to a single thing he had said, answered with a shrug.

With a sigh the professor shook his head. Turning back to his desk he searched through the papers a moment. Harry felt kind of bad for him, as it didn't seem he knew exactly what to do. He jumped as an explosion went off in the front of the room catching everyone's attention and earning a few squeals from a group of girls that were rather close to it.

Professor Rutherford stood at the front with his wand in hand. Seeing he had their attention he began "Whether you listen or not I will teach, if I had been so inclined I would have started the lesson and thus all of you would have failed. I suggest that once you enter this room you be ready for my class, as I will start with or without your attention. If I receive even one answer of 'I don't know' there will be a test on what I taught that day so I also suggest paying attention."

There were a lot of traded looks and groans as the class sat. Harry took back what he had said earlier, this professor was going to be someone you didn't want to piss off. Looks were deceiving after all.

With everyone now in their seat the professor continued with what he had been trying to figure out before "You have covered Pixies, Boggarts, Werewolves and read_ Defensive Magical Theory _Is that correct?" He got a few nods "Some basics, and a bit of the… more interesting topics" he stated more to himself. With a nod he seemed satisfied "Will someone give me a definition of Dark Arts" Hermione's hand shoot into the air, much to the annoyance of the professor "Miss. Granger" he said before adding "and in discussions such as this permission to speak will not be needed if it relates to the topic and we're not yelling over each other"

"Dark Arts is the form of magic that is more dangerous then the others. It is commonly used for evil." Hermione recited sounding a lot like a textbook.

Sitting back on the desk Rutherford seemed to think over her description for a moment. His attention was pulled to a Huffelpuff "That's not true!" The boy noticed he now had full attention and tried to make himself as small as possible.

Rutherford watched him curiously for a moment before seeing that the boy didn't plan to explain himself "Would you mind telling us why that might not be a correct description?" His tone was soft as if trying to coax the Huffelpuff into speaking.

Biting his lip the boy looked ready to run at the spot he'd put himself in "Its just that…" Harry felt bad for him; he knew how it felt to be put on the spot like that, even if the kid had done it to himself. "My mother works in the ministry and she has to use some dark spells," He was quick to try and defend what he'd just said, "I mean the safer ones, not the really bad ones"

Rutherford nodded "I believe your view of dark arts would have to be based on your beliefs" He watched them carefully trying to see what they were thinking "Which ever description you believe correct is based upon your morals, lifestyle and past experience"

Without giving thought to the fact that he was still not wanting to be bothered Harry spoke up "I think Dark arts is just a term used for magic that the ministry fears"

The professor smiled "I believe my own definition would have to be very closely related to your own" Turning back to the class at large he continued "I'm here to teach you how to defend yourselves against something that can cause less harm then most normal spells" He received a lot of funny looks and chuckling made to explain "The killing curse, while it can't be blocked, kills instantly." He paused a moment gauging their reactions to everything he was saying "However even in your first year you are taught many more dangerous things in your other classes then you could do with the killing curse. For example, Professor Snape, as we speak, is teaching a class about ingredients to the worst deaths possible."

A Ravenclaw managed to quickly figure out what class was in potions and objected "That's a first year class" There were a good many agreements to that statement. The first years couldn't possibly be taught enough to harm anyone, unless there was another Neville in the first years. The poor boy was hopeless with Snape hovering around.

Rutherford nodded letting them get their objections out. Once it was quiet again he continued, "If I remember correctly, as a first year, you are taught the effects of ingredients such as Wormwood, Asphodel root, Dried Nettles, Mandrake Root, and Octopus Powder. All of which, if added in the proper way and with the blood of a unicorn, oddly enough, creates a kind of poison which in itself causes no effects before it kills you but when your body attempts to purge itself of the poison you'll most likely end up dying of dehydration, between the fever, vomiting and uncontrolled bowls. If you can manage to keep down water, starvation or malnutrition will do you in. Comparing that to the killing curse I'd take my chances with the spell" He watched the slightly revolted faces amused "The potion I described is quite legal by the way, though I doubt Professor Snape would ever teach it to you, as it really has no place in the curriculum" He left them off to think about what he had said as he dismissed the class, feeling bad for some of the more imaginative students who's mind had provided an image to go with the potions effects.

* * *

Wow… It's a lot longer then my other chapters. I was amusing myself though. Huggles Rutherford I'm loving him. Keeping him in their age group was kind of entertaining because I know something you don't know! At least I think I will… Anyway, I'm going to have to figure out exactly what the next chapter is going to pertain to. I have ideas but I'm not sure if that would work without giving some things away. I'll figure it out eventually. Reviews would be good but I doubt I'll get many, with or without the show will go on! Night peep. Hehehehe sorry had too. 


End file.
